A Simple Action
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: It was a simple action. Not many people would think twice of it. A Tiva one-shot in the eyes of Gibbs


**Hello all! I'm back from my break! Yay! If you didn't notice I took like a month off from writing, but now I'm back. :) Okay, so this is a belated birthday present for Viktorija. I'm so sorry it's a week late, but I was so busy last week so I couldn't post it. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Dedication: Viktorija for a happy belated brithday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I do know that NCIS season 7 starts on September 22 at 8 pm!**

It was a simple action. Not many people would think much of it. In fact all the people passing by didn't even give them a second glance. Of course these people didn't know them or what they had gone through.

I watched them from a nearby tree, leaning up against it. Just watching them.

The only reason why I was even here was because DiNozzo couldn't drive himself. Getting shot in the arm means you can't drive. But hey, it was his own fault. He barged into that room before clearing it. But at the same time I can't blame him, I would have done the same thing if I was him and someone I loved was in danger.

I remember the day we found out about Ziva. It had been just a regular workday. All right, not really that regular. Nothing had been the same since Ziva stayed in Israel. Things around the office were… quiet.

But everything was flipped upside down when I got the phone call. I thought it was just another body being found and another investigation to conduct. Instead it was Trent Kort. I knew it couldn't be good if Kort was calling me.

Kort had been working in an undercover mission for CIA when somehow while trying to get information on his job he came across something that was odd. It was about a ship in one of the docks of South America. Normally that would have nothing to do with me, but there was something enclosed in file that was the shocker.

A picture. It wasn't the best picture; I'm not even sure why or who had these files or why there was this picture, but there it was plain as day. The picture didn't reveal much. All it showed was a women looking down at the ground in an empty, dark room. It was the small, silver Star of David though, on the women's neck that caught my eye.

I had to do a double take when I saw this. I looked closely at the picture, examining it from all angles. The women had dark hair, what looked to be possible injures, and that Star of David.

I told Kort thanks and told him to send me the whole file and update me on anything he found that could help. I sent the picture to Abby and started reading the file. There wasn't much. Actually all it said was that the boat was docked in some port in South America and that it was supposedly just a fishing import and export business.

I confronted Vance about it. He had told me only a few days ago that Ziva was doing well in Mossad and that she wasn't coming back, for good. I hadn't wanted to believe him, but she never contacted any of us, so I just assumed it was true.

But now I knew it wasn't. She had been locked up in some ship for God knows how long, being beaten for some reason.

Vance said that he didn't know anything about this. He told me that he had talked to Eli and Eli had said that Ziva was back with her "family". In that moment for some reason I felt like I could trust Vance. No, he hadn't always been open with me or honest, but he wouldn't lie in a time like this.

After getting Vance on board with operation Save-Ziva I knew nothing was going to stop us from finding her.

Telling Tony and McGee had been tough. Both were shocked beyond belief. Neither said anything though. I told McGee to go explain everything to Abby and help her with getting anything they could from that picture.

Tony had just sat there for the longest time till something in his eyes came alive for the first time in months. Tony got started typing as fast as he could. I asked him what he was doing and he said finding the bastards and their boat. I couldn't help but crack a small smile. This was the first time in months that Tony actually looked alive.

We got some break with the photo telling us some information about what kind of boat it was. But the big break in the case was a few days later when Tony found a small fishing company that didn't do much "fishing" of the coast of a small country in South America.

We all flue out as a team going to rescue our missing member. Abby and McGee set up some video surveillance around the out side of the boat while me and Tony talked tactics. Ducky and Palmer stood by waiting for us to bring back the injured Ziva.

I actually have no idea how DiNozzo and I pulled it off. There were at least fifteen guys and the two of us. I guess you do anything no matter what when a family members life is on the line. We were able to shot our way to Ziva holding cellar, but Tony rushed in without checking out the room. That's why he got shot in the arm. He saw Ziva and raced to her side. A guy that had been hiding behind the door popped out and shot DiNozzo right in the arm. Before he could get off a second shot I was able to take the guy out.

Tony wasn't bleeding that bad and said he was fine so I checked on Ziva. I have to say she looked like hell. Actually she looked worse if that was possible. Bruises, cuts, burn marks everything you could imagine and more was all over Ziva's body.

I tried shaking Ziva a little to see if I could get her to wake up. She had a weak pulse, but it was still there and her heart was beating as well. Ziva's eyes fluttered a little and she mumble something that sounded like Tony before slipping back into unconsciousness.

I carried Ziva out of there to Ducky while Tony gripped his arm trying to stop the bleeding. A team of agents that had just arrived started canvassing the area off. Palmer was able to remove the bullet from Tony, but he still had to go to the hospital. Ducky did everything he could for Ziva until the ambulance arrived. They loaded Ziva and Tony both in and I saw the slightest of smiles on Tony's face. I knew it was a sad smile, but I also think it was a reassuring smile that said he had done it; he had found her.

I spent hours waiting in an emergency room waiting for updates with Abby, Ducky, and Palmer. Tony was eventually released, but told he should take it easy for a while. Like that was going to happen. When a nurse came out looking for me you feel everyone hold their breath, waiting to know what was happening.

Ziva was all right. She was stable and improving. I was the first one to go see her when see finally woke up. She told me everything that had happened: the phony mission her dad had sent her on, the captors, the information they wanted, how they feed her enough to keep her alive, how they beat her, how she never broke even after all those months. She really was the strongest women- scratch that- strongest person I knew.

Ziva never did like hospitals, so it didn't surprise me that she only stayed in the hospital for two days. After Ziva explained that she was fine for the umpteenth time, we all boarded a plane and went home, all of our homes.

It took a while to get everything straightened out again. Ziva stayed at my place until she found a new apartment. She would get her old job back, but this time as a secret agent instead of a liaison officer as soon as she had some time off. Getting her citizen papers all straightened out had taken the longest, though.

But here we were only a week from that day we rescued Ziva. She was a brand new American citizen, ready to start the next chapter in her life.

Ziva started work tomorrow so here she was spending her last free day lying in the grass in the park probably contemplating everything that had happened. Tony had heard she was there and asked me to drive him there after work.

It had been a silent car ride over, but that was because nothing needed to be said. Tony didn't need to say anything, I understood. Before Tony left the car I caught his attention by grabbing his arm. I gave him a small nod of approval to let him know that I was okay with him and Ziva. He gave me a small smile and excited the car. Just before he walked away though I warned him that if he ever hurt her, he would end up on that boat in the middle of the ocean. He gave a small smile before telling me he never would hurt her and walking away. I sat a moment before getting out of the car myself and following him.

It was a simple action. Not many people would think much of it. All he did was lie down in the grass next to her, but it was all that was needed.

No noise, no talking, no nothing. They lied there next to each other, forgetting the world around them. Losing themselves in each other's eyes, silent words being spoken. They were beyond the average people; they were more evolved. They understood each other more than they understood themselves.

I decided to leave them to their private moment alone. As I turned to leave out of the corner of my eye, I swear I could see their pinky's interlocking. The slightest smile crossed my lips as I walked back to my car.

It was a moment that they would remember forever. To be able to have someone that you never had to say anything to because your eyes were saying constant 'I love you's'. Or to able to find that person that would rather spend their day with you than being anywhere else. Or to just find that person that would lie next to you, no matter what.

It was a simple action, but sometimes that's all that's needed.

**Okie-dokie hope you enjoyed. It's late and I need to go to sleep. Night!**

**~Silent**


End file.
